Masquerade Ball
by Natsuya801923
Summary: Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya were invited to a masquerade ball. Little did they know that surprises were waiting for them there. Feelings are bound to arouse from deep within them. // one-shot // Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Kairya // rated T for safety


**Well FuyuMaiden said on her post that she wanted a FF story with Rima and Nagihiko dancing (idea came from episode 83 by the way). And I decided to give it a shot. However, it's not only Rima and Nagihiko. I'm doing all pairings :D Hope it doesn't suck and hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**(Oh and you readers should visit her post/blog [which is it?] because her comments are hilarious and true! And I have the same thoughts as her :D And she has a lot of screencaps so it's like you're watching the episode with commentary and she is hilarious and her comments are true! XD In google, just type in "shugo chara [insert episode title] simplicity" and wah-la! I highly recommend checking it out :D)**

**Oh, and I'm no good with masquerade balls. I have never been to any kind of ball or formal party so I'm kinda dense when it comes to these things. If I made any mistakes or these balls doesn't have this kind of rules/dance/etc., then sorry. But this **_**is**_** a **_**fan**_**fiction.**

**Who saw chapter 42? I was like "F— YEAH!! AMUTO FOREVER!!" Someone better translate it quickly~ When I saw the horror shack scene, I was like, "YES!! THE SCENE THAT I ALWAYS WRITE ABOUT IN MY STORIES IS FINALLY IN THE MANGA!!" And we finally get a full glimpse of Ikuto's mother ^^ But NO! Ikuto's leaving!! Please tell me it isn't true! (if you need the link to it, I'd be happy to give it to you :D But the link is to crunchyroll so you have to be a member there.)**

**Note: You might be confused with how the story's going. It's Normal POV but it'll be changing from the scenes of character to character. It might be confusing DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own this fanfiction. If I did own Shugo Chara, the pairings in here would've gotten together already.**

**

* * *

**

"Help me, guys! I'm not good with formal masquerade balls!"

"Or any formal event. Now chill, Amu. That's why we're here. Sit. Relax and we'll do the rest."

Our heroine did as she was told. She sat down on a chair in front of the elegant mirror in a colossal bathroom. Cosmetics, hair supplies, towels, and much more were arranged neatly around the bathroom. Amu just took a shower and she was in a towel to cover up her well-developed body and her hair was damp. There were three girls standing behind her.

Why are they doing this, you ask? To get ready for a ball, of course! Our heroine and her friends have been invited to attend the ball today from 7 p.m. until 1 a.m.

"How much time do we have?" Amu asked.

"It's one right now so we all have about 5 and a half hours."

"That's plenty, Utau."

"That's what you think. Before you know it, it's six and you're not even halfway done."

Hoshina Utau—or Tsukiyomi Utau. The girl on the right of Amu. She has shiny, blonde hair with beautiful amethyst orbs. She is a singer and her manager is Sanjou Yukari. She is related to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She still has a brother complex with Ikuto but not as much as before. She is now 23 years old.

"I wish Miki were here and everyone else."

"Well, they're not, Amu. You can't depend on them all the time." Everyone's charas went in their heart's eggs a few years ago.

The pinkette sighed. "I know, Rima. You must miss Kusukusu, right?" She didn't respond to Amu's comment.

Mashiro Rima. Amu's best friend that is in the middle of the three girls. She's a petite girl with golden, wavy hair that reaches past her bottom and has honey-colored eyes. She loves comedy but never mess up on a gag in front of her. Rima's straight to the point and has "slaves." She's not that friendly with Utau but they're on good terms and are friends. She is 22.

"Of course Rima-tan misses Kusukusu, Amu-chi! Yaya misses Pepe and I'm sure Utau-chan misses Iru-chan and Eru-chan!"

Yuiki Yaya. The girl on the left of Rima. She has caramel hair tied up in high pigtails like Utau—but not as long—and her eyes match the color of her hair. She has a tendency to talk in third person and acts like baby. Her number one favorite thing is sweets and she thrives off of it. She's super hyper and the baby of the four girls. She is one year younger than Rima and Amu.

The girl sitting down said, "We all do, Yaya. I just _really_ miss them."

Hinamori Amu. The heroine of this story. She has shoulder-length pink bubblegum hair with golden eyes. Her body has developed a lot and she resembles a sophisticated young woman. She still holds the title of "Cool 'n Spicy". All in all, she hasn't changed much from when she was a kid. She is 22.

"We all know that, Amu. We were all attached to our charas. Now, what hairstyle do you want?" Rima inquired.

"Why can't you leave it as it is?"

"Rima, don't even ask her. She'll say no to everything. Just do it," Utau persuaded.

"Hey!" Amu protested. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Well, you have no idea what to do when it comes to formal balls so _we_ are going to help _you_. Now sit tight so we can get to work."

"Fine." Amu sighed. "But can I at least choose the dress?"

"No. My fashion sense is much better than yours." Amu pouted. "I think you'll like it."

"Do you want music, you guys?"

"Sure, Yaya," Rima replied.

Yaya grabbed my iHome and attached her iPod to it. She put her songs on shuffle and the pinkette's friends went to work.

* * *

"Ikuto, you _have_ to go to the ball."

"No."

"Ikuto, your father's friend is hosting the party so it's right for us to come."

"No."

A young adult with sapphire hair was sprawled across the couch in the enormous living room. Two elderly people hovered over him.

"It won't be that bad, Ikuto," the woman consulted. "And your friends are coming too. Nagihiko-kun, Kukai-kun, Kairi-kun, and Tadase-kun are also invited to the party."

The handsome young man deliberated for a moment. "…fine."

The couple sighed with relief. The man spoke. "It starts at 7 so make sure you'll be there by then, ok?"

The man called "Ikuto" stood up and stretched. "Sure thing, dad."

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Son of Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi, now owners of Easter. Ikuto plays the violin and is free from the hands of Easter. He has midnight blue hair with amethyst eyes. He is known as a playboy and loves teasing Amu. He is 23 years old.

* * *

"Oi, Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto spun around and spotted a group of men jogging towards him. "Hey."

"I heard you're going to the masquerade ball," a man in his early twenties spoke. He had an attractive smile.

"My parents made me."

"Eh, it's not so bad."

Souma Kukai. A sports player with emerald orbs and auburn hair. He is the best friend of Ikuto and a great guy friend—more like a brother—of Amu. He is 22 years old.

"Souma-kun's right. The fun part is dancing with a person you have no idea of who they are."

Fujisaki Nagihiko. He used to dress and acts like a girl because it was common in the Fujisaki family. He later wore guy clothes in sixth grade and above. He has long, cascading purple hair with topaz eyes. He is the same age as Kukai.

"And who knows? We may meet some new friends there."

Hotori Tadase. The "prince" of his school with his blonde hair and ruby eyes. He loved Amulet Heart when he was in elementary school but gradually liked Amu for herself. He is now friends with Ikuto—not the closest—but at least on good terms. He's 22 at the moment.

"It's best to get this done and over with."

Sanjou Kairi. Related to Utau's manager, Sanjou Yukari. He has midnight green hair and teal orbs. He is labeled as "Iinchou" or "Class President" for the longest time. He is now 21 years old.

"I don't care if we meet new people there. I don't want to go to a _formal_ event. I rather stay home."

"Complaining won't do you any good, Tsukiyomi-kun."

"I don't need any of that, Nagihiko."

"I think you'll enjoy the party. No, I guarantee it." Kukai grinned.

* * *

"Do you think this is good enough?" Rima questioned.

"We did our best."

"I think it looks great, you guys! Look in the mirror, Amu-chi!"

An unrecognizable girl stepped in front of a full length mirror.

"Oh. My. God," the girl whispered.

"What do you think?" Utau asked, excited.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much!" Amu hugged all three of the other girls at once and then pulled back. "How the hell did you guys do it?"

"We just did." Rima smiled. "Now, we have to get ready." The other three women applied makeup and did their hair while transforming Amu into a princess so it'll probably take another fifteen to thirty minutes.

"Take your time."

After the three girls left to change, Amu gazed at herself in the mirror.

"I still can't believe this is me."

Hinamori Amu looked absolutely stunning. Her normally straight hair is now curly with a shine to it. Light mascara and eyeliner were applied to her face. Rima added a hint of blush to Amu's cheeks. Amu wore a white Juliet-styled ball gown with her three-inch white stilettos. The corset showed some cleavage and the fabric was embroidered with gold designs. For the sleeves, the linen clung to her arm until her elbow. Past that point, the fabric widened and flowed in the wind. The dress cascaded down to her ankle.

The three girls walked out of the changing room after they were done. Amu gasped.

"You three are so beautiful!"

The singing idol wore a lavender dress that went down to her ankles. Three-inch black high heels adorned her feet. The dress was very similar to Amu's but the sleeves stopped at Utau's elbows. For this special occasion, Utau's hair was left down and straightened. Light purple eye shadow was applied with some mascara and lip gloss. She wore glittering dangle earrings to match her dress.

The candy addict wore a pale, pink dress. Unlike Amu's and Utau's dresses, Yaya's didn't puff out as much. Her dress was more modern. It was strapless with flower embroidery at the bottom. Pink heels were worn to match the dress. Yaya's hair was put in its usual pigtails but the ends were curled and it was tied with pink ribbons.

The petite girl wore a halter yellow dress and it reached just above her pale, yellow open-toe heels. Her dress didn't puff out as much as well. The chest part was tight but the part below the waist was let loose to flow. She had on a yellow headband to match her dress.

"Now for the finishing touch…" Utau handed out three masks. Amu received the silver one; Yaya got the pink one; Rima chose the yellow mask; Utau got the lavender one. All the masks had sequins and a feather with the same color as the mask on the right side of it.

"Ready?" Amu asked.

"Yep!"

* * *

"Geez, this place is _gigantic_!!"

"It's just a building, Amu."

"More like a small dome, Rima-tan."

"Let's hurry up. Does everyone have their invitations?"

"Yes, Utau!" Amu and Yaya said while Rima simply nodded.

* * *

"Wah, Amu-chi! It's been an hour and it's so boring! There's no upbeat song and no guy to dance with!"

"Just grab a guy. I'm sure he'll dance with you."

"Great idea!" She patted Amu's back—quite hardly—and skipped away. Unfortunately for Amu, she was drinking punch so she started a choking fit. _'Mou, that Yaya is too energetic…'_

Amu then felt something gently pat her back. She turned around to see who it was and her heart raced.

"You ok, miss?" He was simply gorgeous. He had on a white tuxedo with white shoes and his blonde was matted to the side of his face. His ruby eyes were enchanting. He had on a white mask and a red rose on his jacket pocket to top it off.

"Y-Yes. Thank y-you."

"Would you care to dance with me?" He extended his hand out and Amu took it.

"Of course." Amu felt like she was in heaven… A really cute guy just asked her to dance with him! Who wouldn't feel lucky? But Amu feels like she knows him…

* * *

"This is so boring," Utau muttered under her breath. She walked through the dance floor with her arms crossed and past a group of playboys. Sadly for Utau, she didn't know they were perverted. Utau came to a halt when she felt something slap her butt. More like a playboy just slapped Utau's butt.

Utau spun around, flames evident in her eyes. The group of teenagers were laughing and clutching their stomachs. The guy who did that was smirking. He came closer to Utau and Utau didn't budge.

"Hey, babe. Nice ass you got there. Wanna take it to the bed?"

Utau's eyebrow twitched. The nerve of this guy! She raised her right arm to slap him right across the face but the boy caught it with her free hand.

"Tsk, tsk. Violence shouldn't be involved in a formal event."

"The same goes for sexual harassment," Utau hissed.

"Feisty, eh? I like that." Using his strength, he pushed her to a nearby wall and used his right hand to handcuff both of Utau's hands and placed it above her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He smirked and began to plant kisses up and down her neck. Utau tried to kick him but she was trapped. It doesn't help that they were in a corner, away from the crowd. His buddies left to give them some privacy.

'_Why was this bastard invited to this party in the first place??'_

The man has reached her chin and was about to capture her lips.

"Stop it!" _'It's hopeless for anyone to save me now…'_

That's when the guy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, obviously annoyed.

"What the hell do you—uh!"

And he was rewarded with a punch in the face. He fell to the ground with a thump.

"You shouldn't do that against a girl's will."

'_Or maybe not.' _The singing idol turned to look at her savior. He had spiky brown hair and emerald eyes. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white mask. On the left pocket of his suit was a red rose.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yea. Thanks for your help."

"No problem." He flashed a smile towards her and Utau's heart hammered against her chest. "Hey, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure." She took the mysterious man's hand and strolled to the dance floor. But before she did, the man who tried to kiss Utau earned a powerful kick in the chest.

* * *

'_I should've stayed home and watched some comedies. Why did I agree to this??' _Rima was sipping punch from a wine glass and was practically glaring a hole in the wall. This was so boring that she wanted to fall asleep! And Rima glares at any guy who tries to approach her.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself."

Rima snapped her head to her left and found a man in a white tuxedo. His purple hair was tied in a low ponytail with a white ribbon. He had a red rose with leaves at his left pocket.

"And? You got a problem with that?"

He smiled. "I don't want unhappy people at a ball my parents hosted."

"Eh? Your parents? You're the—hey!" He took the glass from Rima's hands and placed it on a nearby table. Before she could say another word, she was dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

"What do you think you're doing?! I didn't agree to this!"

"I said I don't want unhappy people at this party."

"I doubt you'll make me happy like this," she grumbled.

The man smiled. "Who knows? Maybe I _will _make you smile or laugh."

"Let's see you try."

* * *

"P-Please wait!"

"Aw, you need to let loose! Just follow the music."

"B-But I'm no good with d-dancing. I h-have no skill!"

"I'll help you!" Yaya grinned at the "random man" she picked. He had dark green hear with turquoise eyes. He had on a white suit with a light blue rose at his pocket.

He pushed his glasses up. "That's quite al—whoa!"

Yaya wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She was already pulling him and showing him dance moves. Kairi was in awe with her gracefulness.

"You're really good."

"Thanks!" She grinned. "I did ballet when I was little."

"Oh."

Yaya did a twirl and then they resumed their beginning position.

* * *

"Thank you for this dance. Would you like to dance again?"

"Um, su—"

"Actually, I think she danced with you too many times. If she wouldn't mind, may I be the next dancer?"

Both of them looked up. A man in his twenties with striking dark blue hair and the prettiest amethyst eyes was in a black tuxedo. A red rose was placed at the pocket. He had a white mask on his face.

"Ah, s-sure," Amu stuttered.

"Fine dancing with you." The blonde boy took Amu's right hand and kissed it. "Good bye." The pinkette's heart was beating rapidly.

Amu's hand was seized and her entire self was pulled to the center of the mini dome. The man placed his right hand on her waist while Amu put her left hand on his neck and both of their free hands intertwined. Their feet began to slowly move and they elegantly waltzed.

"Are you enjoying the ball?"

Amu shrugged indifferently. "Don't really care. It's just a normal night except for the fact that I am at a party."

"Then I'll make it a special night."

"Eh?" Amu's amber eyes bore into the man's violet pools. _'He seems so familiar…' _Amu snapped out of it and said, "I highly doubt a stranger that I just met can make this night a _special_ night for me."

He smirked. "That's where you're wrong. I'll make you say that this night is different from other nights by the end of this party." He then took her hand and dragged her out into the garden.

* * *

The man with Utau is very…possessive. Whenever a man asked if he could dance with Utau, Utau's partner would simply say, "Sorry, but her partner is me for the rest of the party." Utau would backtalk and Kukai would shut her up by offering a drink or food.

"Why don't you spend time with other beautiful ladies?" She waved her hand, gesturing towards the group of ladies in their beautiful gowns.

"I'd much rather stay with a pretty woman like you."

Utau held back a blush. The brunette laughed at her expression. Utau snapped her head up at that sound. She'd recognize it anywhere. The loud, carefree laugh that belonged to one of her brother's best friends. Souma Kukai.

She walked right up to him and whispered, "Are you Kukai?"

He frowned but then grinned. "Tch, you ruin all the fun, Utau."

"How'd you know it was me?"

He gave her a thumbs-up sign. "I'd recognize you anywhere at any time."

Utau turned around and crossed her arms, blushing, and had a subtle smile on her face.

* * *

"See? Isn't this fun?"

"Hell no."

Rima and her partner were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Rima was frowning the whole time but deep inside, she was a little happy, dancing with him. His moves were in rhythm in hers and Rima's specialty wasn't waltzing but the man _made_ it her forte.

"I wanna go back to my friends," Rima whined, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Stop with the fake tears. And I think your friends are all busy with their own dance partners."

Rima's eyes turned to thin slits. "And how do you know?"

The man smirked. "I just know these things."

"Creepy stalker," Rima muttered under her breath.

The man heard that insult but smiled.

* * *

"Ne ne, let's play this game! I'm so glad this party has contests and prizes!" Yaya skipped to the table with her green-haired partner tagging along.

"P-Please wait!"

"They're starting already! Hurry, hurry! I wanna win my year supply of sweets!"

She dragged him to the table and looked at the picture on the computer on the desk. This game was to guess the identity of the person in the specific photo. There are 4 choices to choose from. The person that guessed correctly the most by midnight is the winner. The prize is anything they want but there is a limit.

"Hmm…Tadase? Aha! It _is_ Tadase! I pick choice B!"

"That is correct!"

"Whoopee! Next one!"

The man sweatdropped. "Wow…"

"Hmm…huh? Sanjou…Kairi? Iinchou?" On the screen was a man that looked exactly like Yaya's partner. Yaya turned around and looked at the exposed man. "Is that you, Iinchou?"

"Yes, Ace."

"You knew who I was all along?"

"Yes. Who else is this energetic and loves sweets that they want a year supply of it?"

Yaya scratched her head. "Eh heh, I guess you're right. Oh, and don't call me, Ace. Call me, Yaya! And then I'll call you, Kairi! If that's ok."

Kairi pushed his glasses up. "Y-Yes, that's fine, Yaya-san."

"Just Yaya."

"O-Ok, Yaya."

The auburn hair girl flashed a smile toward him.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Amu asked. She didn't get an answer. Se twirled around in her dress but her enigmatic partner has strangely vanished. "Excuse me, sir? Are you still there?"

She sat down on a bench that was a few yards from her. The man had led her into a garden maze and they had reached the center. There was an enormous fountain that sparkled from the moonlight shining down at it. It was really peaceful out here. You couldn't find a trace of the music coming from the building.

She wanted to just lie back but this bench didn't have a back to it so she had to lie down but she didn't want to ruin the white dress.

Her eyelids felt heavy. Just when she thought she might fall asleep sitting up, warm arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"Hey," he breathed seductively, nibbling on her right earlobe. Amu shrieked and backed away.

"You pervert!!"

He smirked. "Here's a present. I got it from this garden." He held out a single healthy red rose. Amu was stunned by its beauty. "Be careful of the thorns."

Without heeding his warning, Amu took it with a hurry and ended up with a cut on her right index finger. "Itai!"

The man sighed. "Told you."

"S-Shut up!"

With the rose in Amu's left hand, the man took her right hand and sucked on her finger. Amu was a bright strawberry and stuttered, "W-What d-do you t-t-think you're d-doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He rolled his eyes and licked her wound clean.

"T-Thanks."

* * *

When the clock struck eleven, the family that was hosting the party came up to the microphone.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending this masquerade. Before the party ends, I would like to hold a contest for the best dancing. My son, Nagihiko, is ineligible and he agrees to bow out of this competition. The 10 pairs that signed up at the beginning of the party, please step forward!"

"Come on, Utau!"

"Eh? What the heck are you talking about?"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "The dance off of course! I kinda signed us up at the beginning of the party."

"What?!" Utau screamed with dismay.

"Let's go!" Kukai took Utau's hand and dragged her to the dance floor with nine other pairs.

The mother of the family explained the rules. "Each pair will receive a number. There are 5 rounds. 2 pairs are eliminated during each round. The winner of the last round will receive…well, I'll tell you when the winner is announced. The pairs are judged by their style, technique, and teamwork. The couples will be judged by my husband, my two friends who are professional dancers, and me. The songs vary so it may be upbeat or slow. The point of this is to see who can dance the best on instinct because there is no specific choreography. But most of all, I hope all of you have fun. Let the contest begin!"

Utau and Kukai each received the number 3.

"We're gonna win for sure!" Kukai beamed.

"How the hell do you expect us to win when there is no choreography to follow?!"

"That's the fun of it all. Just go with the flow!"

"But—"

"And…start!" the lady cheerfully yelled.

* * *

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending this masquerade. Before the party ends, I would like to hold a contest for the best dancing. My son, Nagihiko…" That's all Rima heard because her focus was now on her grinning partner.

"You're _Nagihiko_."

"Yes, Rima-chan."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Let's see. My parents hosted this party; I sent the invitation to you; you're the only short girl I know with blonde hair; you fake cry; and you're stubborn," he finished with a smile.

Rima growled.

"Didn't you even have a _hint_ that my parents held this party? The name was on the invitation."

Rima, of course, didn't pay attention to the top left corner of the envelope.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Since I'm not qualified to dance in this, want to go outside?"

Without taking 'no' as an answer, Nagihiko dragged Rima to the balcony, away from the screaming crowd. Unfortunately, Rima tripped on her dress and fell forward. Rima was ready to scream and brace for the collision but it never came. Nagihiko had quickly caught her before she hit the cement.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"You're welcome, Rima-chan."

* * *

"Don't they have a contest going on?" Amu questioned, looking at the mini dome.

"Mmm…let's just stay here for a while. You're really warm and you smell so good…"

Amu sighed. So many things happened with this pervert this past hour. Before, Amu was about to land in the fountain because her pumps stepped on a rock but her partner caught her with ease, causing her to blush madly. Right now, they were both sitting on the bench with Amu between his legs, her back to his chest. His face was nestled in the crook of her neck. She didn't know why she let him do this but he _does_ resemble someone she knows. Also, he whispered to her, "Trust me." earlier.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" he replied airily. The man was in complete bliss. Amu's neck was smooth and had the scent of strawberries.

"Um, I know this isn't allowed in the rules of a masquerade party but…I think I deserve a right to know who you are because you..."

"I what? Doing erotic things to you to turn you on?" He had that Cheshire grin on his face.

Amu jokingly smacked him on the head. "No, pervert." She turned around and with the stranger's unnecessary help (in Amu's opinion), he lifted her up so her legs were stretched out to her left and Amu was sitting on his lap with his left hand supporting her back. She lifted up her hands and they were shaking, to Amu's surprise. _'It's like the moment of truth of here!' _Her fingers delicately and slowly lifted the mask up. When she only raised it by a centimeter, the man spoke.

"Want to take a guess at who I am, _Amu_?"

Amu's fingers froze. _'I should've known!' _"I was thinking it was you but I had some doubts, Ikuto. Why else would I have let someone touch me like that?" And the mask was completely off his face, revealing his handsome face and violet orbs.

Ikuto smirked. "You know me too well."

"But how did you know who I was?"

He chuckled and took a strand of Amu's hair in her hands and played with it. Amu's heart was wildly beating against her chest. "You're the only person I know who has pink hair. Also, you're the only one who would freak out and call me a pervert when I do…things." He took off Amu's mask to reveal her blushing cheeks.

"That's because you are one." She stuck out her tongue. Ikuto couldn't fight the temptation any longer during the whole time she was with him. Her tongue simply aroused him even more. Before Amu could put her tongue back in her mouth, Ikuto closed the distance between their mouths.

* * *

"Things are heating up! Who do you think will win this, Fujisaki-san?"

"Hmm…couples 3 and 6 are pretty good…"

They were on the fourth round now. There were four pairs left and they had to dance to a very fast song. After the song ended and judging, the four finalists were couples 3 and 6.

"We got this in the bag." Kukai grinned. Utau was sweating and breathing heavily.

"The last round will be a song of your choice. To decide who picks the song, we'll flip a coin. Couple 3, heads or tails?"

"Heads," Utau said while Kukai chose tails. "Heads," Utau reiterated.

Kukai frowned. "It's tails."

"No, it's tails."

"Let's see…oh, it's tails! Couple 6, which song would you like?"

Kukai grinned. "See? I told ya." Utau gave him a STFU glare.

"Hmm, it's an upbeat song. Dancers, get ready and….go!"

This song wants to make you dance at anytime at anywhere. It wasn't crazy fast but it wasn't slow.

Utau bended back in an arc with Kukai's arm under her back. He brought her back up and Utau twirled out and back in, returning safely in Kukai's chest. During the dance, Kukai's face was an inch away from Utau, causing both of them to blush slightly.

After that, the results were announced.

"With 3 votes out of 5, couple 3 is the winner!"

"Yes!" Kukai cheered and embraced Utau in a bear hug.

"K-Kukai!"

"Please step up to the platform." The brunette and blonde did as they were told and Nagihiko's mother presented them with a prize. It was one thousand dollars for each of the two. Kukai let out a holler while Utau had a blank look on her face. "But! There is a twist. If you want to accept the reward, you must kiss each other to gain this prize." Kukai's and Utau's face were bright red and their mouths in a shape of a big 'O'. "It doesn't matter if it's the lips or cheeks, a kiss anywhere is fine.

Utau faced Kukai and whispered venomously, "Let's get this over with." She stood on her tippy toes and slowly approached his cheeks. Then all of a sudden, a kid was squealing that must have been playing in some corner, unintentionally bumped into Utau, making her lips miss his cheeks and onto his lips. They separated after five seconds. Utau and Kukai were so shocked that they didn't notice the crowd screaming with glee. Utau then recollected her thoughts and realized there was an audience. She pushed Kukai back, a blush on both of their faces.

They got their prize and they both stomped forward, finding Nagihiko.

Meanwhile, Fujisaki-san announced the results of the person who won the guessing contest. "Yuiki Yaya and Sanjou Kairi!"

"Whoopee!" Yaya dashed to the platform with Kairi being dragged by her. Again.

"What would you like, Yuiki-san? Sanjou-san?"

"A year supply of sweets!"

Nagihiko's mother sweatdropped. "I don't think I can give you that. Sanjou-san?"

"It's ok. I don't want anything."

In the end, the two just received one thousand dollars.

* * *

Nagihiko had yet to make Rima smile or laugh. They were staring at the stars on the balcony when two angry people marched right up to them.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! A KISS??"

Nagihiko moved away while Rima just looked at the two like they were crazy.

"C-Couldn't you have just kissed her hand?"

"So you _did_ tell her to force us to kiss!" Utau accused, pointing her finger at him. "You're gonna pay for that…" An ominous aura filled her and Utau began her rampage of hitting Nagihiko everywhere she could.

"H-Hey! That hurts!"

Rima was watching this, clearly amused, but she didn't show it. _'Some popcorn would be nice.' _Kukai just stared, sweatdropping. He wasn't _that_ mad with Nagihiko.

With Utau's agitated face and Nagihiko's face in a funny expression, Rima giggled quietly but then cupped her hand over her mouth, hoping no one heard her.

After Utau was done with her business and a beat up Nagihiko, she left. Kukai couldn't help but crack up and how Nagihiko looked. He helped him up from the ground and before Kukai left to chase Utau, Nagihiko whispered in his ear, "I know you wanted that kiss. The only reason I told Mother to do that was because I knew you were going to win. I know you like Utau. Now go after her." Kukai's face turned red at the mention of him liking Utau and he ran off. Nagihiko strolled to Rima's side.

"I heard you laugh."

Busted.

"Guess that means I win." His lips pulled up into a triumphant smile.

Rima frowned and glared, then pouted. Nagihiko chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"You're so fun to tease."

Rima stopped fixing her hair and looked at Nagihiko with her eyes wide and her heart beating quickly.

"Want to head back inside?" Nagihiko seized her hand and this time, Rima didn't back talk.

* * *

"W-Why did you do that?" she stammered, her face resembling a cherry. They just finished their kiss, which was quite passionate.

"Maybe it's because a cat fell in love with a certain maiden's charms."

Amu's blush deepened, if that were possible. "I-Is that really t-true?"

To prove his point, he brought her lips into a lip-lock. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues explored each other's mouth and had a battle for dominance. Both of Ikuto's arms were wrapped around Amu's waist (their position didn't change. Amu's still sitting on his lap.) and Amu's fingers were tangled in his silky blue tresses. Amu broke the kiss for air and Ikuto had a gentle smile on his face.

"Do you believe me?"

"Y-Yes. And…" Amu gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I think that maiden loved the cat back."

Ikuto smirked. "Was this night special?"

"Hmm…" Amu placed her index finger on her chin and had a thoughtful but teasing expression on her face. "I think it was."

Ikuto smiled and brought her into another make out session.

* * *

When the clock struck one, the guests began to leave. Yaya gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek, leaving him dazed. Kukai messed up Utau's hair and gave her a quick peck on the lips and a huge before leaving. She was mad of course but deep inside, a thrill was sent through her body. Nagihiko kissed Rima's cheek and hugged her. Rima just spanked him on the head and said, "Thanks for making it a not-so-boring night." Amu gave Tadase a hug but was cut off when Ikuto pulled her to his chest and brought her lips to his for a heavy make out session.

When the four girls arrived at Utau's apartment for a sleepover, Amu asked, "Did you all enjoy the party."

"Yes," they all answered, each thinking of their lovers that made the night more special and fun.

* * *

**Japanese words:**

Oi – "Hey!"

Mou – "Man…" or "Geez…"

Itai – "ow!" or "ouch!"

**Sorry if I missed any.**

**I failed DX Especially for Utau x Kukai and Rima x Nagihiko. Also, sorry for the crappy title. -.-" I suck at summaries and titles. Man, I'm no good for those pairings -.- Well, hope you enjoyed it xP**

**This turned out longer than expected O.O Oh well.  
**

**Please R&R! :D  
**


End file.
